Torn Asunder
by Qi Okami
Summary: Set ten years after ROTK. King Thranduil has declared war on Gondor. Aragorn's life is in mortal danger, and Legolas cannot protect him. How will they survive this twist of fate? Sometimes, the greatest of friendships demand the greatest of sacrifices.


**Torn Asunder**

Chapter One: The King's Message

O-o-O

"I will not sanction this!"

The angry growl of King Thranduil's voice echoed through the halls, and elves glanced up, some in alarm and others in amusement. What had their prince done now to ignite his father's wrath?

For Legolas, prince of Greenwood the Great, formerly known as Mirkwood, had returned home after an absence of eleven years as he was away fighting the War of the Ring and helping to rebuild Middle-Earth, and even on his first week back he was already quarreling with his father.

"No, _Adar, _I beg you, please reconsider this!"

"My mind is set, Legolas. I have warned you many times, but you have turned a deaf ear. This time, you will not sway me with promises that you do not keep."

Legolas paced his father's throne room with desperation in his steps; his eyes were bright with unshed tears and his voice frantic. "Cannot I convince you to stay your hand?"

"My decision is final." Thranduil replied, his voice steely. In his heart he ached to see Legolas so agitated, but he deemed this a necessary sacrifice. "You will carry this message to him."

Legolas' head whipped up, eyes aflame. "No, _Adar_! Please! Do you not care for peace after all these years? Are you not weary of all the battles? You cannot ask this of our people, not now, not when they are planning to soon sail! Our people long for rest, and they have more than deserved it. How can you deny them peace? You cannot do this to them! You cannot do this to _me_! _Saes, Adar_! Do you love your only son so little?"

Thranduil was a loving father, yes. He cared for Legolas very much, even more so since his wife sailed. And it was out of this love that he acted now. True, as hard as it was for Thranduil to admit it, Legolas was no longer a child. His only son had grown up to be a wise elf, capable of making the right choices. And yet, in this matter the prince was blinded, unable to see clearly what was best for him. But in his father's heart Thranduil knew what was best for his child. Yes, perhaps his decision would hurt Legolas now, but it would save him decades of anguish in the future. He knew that it would be hard for his son to obey, but he was not only Legolas's father. He was his king too. He would issue and order and the prince would abide by it. He had to.

The Elven-king's voice was stern and authoritative as he commanded, "Go. Go and tell him, and be sure to return with news. This will be our final stand on Middle-Earth…the last stand of the Elves before they sail."

Legolas stared at his father and king with dismay. "Would that I have never come back to Mirkwood," he spat out the name with disgust. "Then perhaps, we might have been spared. Alas, this day is dark indeed. Farewell, _Adar. _I will return, but not to home. This place bears nothing more in my heart. I will return to my king only out of duty, for the father I knew and loved is lost."

And with that, he spun on his heel and walked out of the throne room, head held high.

Thranduil could only watch his son's rigid form walking away with a heavy heart. _It is for the best, and he will understand that someday._

O-o-O

Two and a Half Weeks Later

O-o-O

There was a knocking at the door. Aragorn looked up from his paperwork.

"Enter," he called.

Steward Faramir stepped into the study, and his eyes were unreadable as he said, "Prince Legolas of Greenwood has just arrived, my lord. He has requested for an audience."

"Granted," the king nodded to Faramir, who turned and ushered in the elf, before excusing himself. Aragorn rose from his chair and greeted his longtime friend.

"Legolas, _mellon nin. _It is good to see you, of course, but I remember you telling me not to expect you for the next six weeks. What changed your mind?"

The elf prince looked exactly as he had when he left Minas Tirith over a month ago, but Aragorn saw in his eyes that Legolas was upset. He walked around the table to the elf, his tone urgent. "Legolas, what's wrong?"

The prince's voice was frighteningly flat as he sidestepped the question and said, "Please ask Faramir and Arwen to come here. They have a right to hear my message."

Aragorn was confused, but he directed Legolas to a chair before striding to the door and ordering one of the guards to fetch them both. His friend's words had worried him. He could see how disturbed the elf was; the news could not be good.

They waited in silence. It could not have been more than a few minutes before footsteps were heard approaching the door, but to Aragorn it seemed as if ages had passed. The sooner he learned what was happening, the better.

He quickly opened the door to admit Faramir before the steward had even knocked. Faramir greeted the two royals, but he had not even moved to stand at one side when the door flew open again and Arwen glided in, her dark eyes showing both curiosity and concern.

When she caught sight of Legolas, Arwen smiled and walked forwards to pull him into a hug that he returned only half-heartedly, before stepping back. "_Gwador! _I am glad to see you back in Minas Tirith." Arwen turned to her husband. "Estel, why did you summon me?"

Aragorn glanced at Legolas, but when the prince offered no answer, replied, "Legolas has an urgent message to deliver, and he has asked that the both of you hear it."

"Do tell, Legolas. I am most curious." Arwen said, looking at the elf prince searchingly.

"I am sure we all are." Aragorn muttered.

Legolas looked at their expectant faces and had the sudden urge to run away, to hide, to be anywhere but here. He hated himself for the pain he was going to cause his friends with his next words. His friends… this was the last day he could refer to them as such. For the message he would now speak would sever the ties of friendship forever. Reluctantly, he began. "I have some very…upsetting news, to which I can find no explanation save that I have utterly failed you in our friendship, Aragorn."

"Failed our friendship? What is this?" Aragorn asked, astonished. "You are my best friend, my brother in all but blood. There is no way—"

"My king has heard the Call."

Aragorn froze, and both Faramir and Arwen stiffened. All three mortals standing in Aragorn's study understood the significance of this Call.

The prince ignored their reaction and continued, "He plans to sail soon, and has requested—no, demanded—for me to join him."

Aragorn felt a sharp ache stab his heart. So this was the message Legolas had come to deliver. The elf would sail. He had only come to Minas Tirith to say a final goodbye. Aragorn briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath, angry at himself. Yes, the elf's departure would hurt him badly, but he had always felt that his desire to have Legolas by his side was selfish. He had to consider what was best for his friend, even if it would tear his soul apart. Arwen had given up her immortality for him, a mortal. Would he be so selfish as to ask Legolas to suffer the Sea-longing until he passed away, and even then, for the elf to grieve his death?

Aragorn's throat felt dry as the sands of Harad and he struggled to find his voice. "I have told you before, _mellon,_" Aragorn stumbled over his words. _"_I will not hold you here against your wishes…sail if you must. I know that the Sea-longing has tormented you for many a year, yet you stay and suffer for me. If this is your father's wish…I—I will let you go."

Legolas turned and held Aragorn's gaze. For a long moment, they stood still, each seeing his own torment reflected in his friend's eyes. "I refused to sail."

"What?" Arwen exclaimed, shocked.

"I refused to sail." Legolas repeated calmly. "I made you a promise, Aragorn, and I intend to keep it: I will not sail until after your passing."

"Then…what is the matter now?" Aragorn cried, frustrated, tearing his gaze from the elf prince. His friend's last statement filled his heart with overwhelming relief and bittersweet sorrow at the same time, but it did nothing to alleviate his worries. It was obvious that Legolas was greatly distressed by the news he was bearing, but if it was not about his departure, than what could it be?

"King Thranduil was very displeased when he discovered the reason I refused his demand. He knows that I too have heard the Call and he is none too happy, for as he sees it, it is our friendship that keeps me here. And he is not entirely wrong." Legolas sighed. "I have tried to reason with him, but the king is blind and deaf to all else but the Call. Once I had swayed him with my words, but now he is immovable. He is very determined that I should sail when he does, and this has resulted in quite a few arguments. And…my father has taken the most drastic measure to ensure that I will follow him." Here Legolas paused and turned his eyes to the ground. He wished his message could end here and that he would not have to deliver the final part, but he knew this was not to be. All this was happening because of him and it was his responsibility to face the consequences and to deliver the news to his friend.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked, dreading the answer. "Does Thranduil intend to drag you on the ships? Is he going to—"

"He has declared war on Gondor."

A stunned silence followed this announcement.

Faramir was the first one to react, for his king and queen had frozen. His voice was strangled but he managed to say, "But that is impossible! Whatever your father has against my lord Elessar, he cannot rouse the elves to fight on such a reason! And are your people really going to suffer war again, even after the Enemy has been defeated for nigh on a decade? Surely they will not stand for this! They cannot do this!"

Legolas looked at Faramir sadly, almost pityingly. "I do not recognize King Thranduil as my father any longer. His thoughts are completely bent on the Sea—I cannot reason with him as I once did. Thranduil has lived on Middle-Earth for far too long; he wishes to find rest in Valinor, and since my mother sailed, he has longed to follow her. He will do anything to ensure that I—as his son and crown prince—follow him into the West, and he will obliterate all obstacles to that path. And there is only one obstacle…" Legolas trailed off as he looked at Aragorn, who was still too shocked for words.

"You did not answer me, Prince Legolas." Faramir pressed, "Your woodland king cannot order your people to war for this. There will be a rebellion."

"Oh, he will find another reason." Legolas said, "King Thranduil is resourceful. He will use any excuse to start a war with Gondor. But it is not Gondor that he wishes to raze to the ground." Here Legolas stole a glance at Aragorn. "He wishes to rid me of my purpose in Middle-Earth. No matter whose lives are lost in this war, you may be sure of one: he would do everything in his power to kill you, Aragorn. And this time…this time, I cannot protect you."

Aragorn seemed to straighten then, and he looked Legolas in the eye, even though the elf tried to avoid the Man's gaze. "I assume King Thranduil wishes for an answer from Gondor? That is why he sent you as a messenger, is it not?"

Legolas inclined his head. "It is so."

And Aragorn replied, "Then Gondor will answer."

"No, Estel!" Arwen cried, her eyes filled with tears. "How can you march to war against your kin and your friends? Against my people?_"_

Aragorn's voice was hard. "Would you rather the elves lay siege upon Minas Tirith? The siege may last weeks, and we would be cut off from the rest of Gondor and also Rohan. Our supplies will not last forever. I refuse to do this to our people, not after the last siege they suffered ten years ago. This city has seen enough of war." His tone softened slightly. "No, Arwen. As much as I love you and Legolas and your race as a whole, as king I cannot allow the elves to attack Minas Tirith. No sane man would. As much as I hate it, we must march to war."

"Is there no way to convince Thranduil otherwise? Cannot someone stop this war?" Arwen looked at Legolas, and then at Aragorn.

It was the elf who replied, choosing his words carefully. "I cannot say, but perhaps if Lord Elrond or the Lady Galadriel had yet to sail, or even Mithrandir, their words might have given King Thranduil pause, and he could have reconsidered. But they have sailed, and Lord Celeborn alone—mighty as he is—cannot stop an army."

"And we should not involve him." Aragorn interrupted. "Or your brothers, Arwen, who still live in Rivendell. And as for that matter, we should also ask that Rohan do not interfere, as this is a matter solely between Gondor and Greenwood that we must settle alone. However, King Eomer must be notified, and if we fall, he can defend Minas Tirith against the elves if Thranduil still wishes to fight." Aragorn paused then, and held his beloved's gaze. "Arwen, you must remain here with Eldarion when we march, along with Faramir, who…who will take up stewardship of Minas Tirith until Eldarion comes of age…that is, if we do not come back."

Arwen stared at Aragorn for a long moment, before she released a sob and turned and fled from the room. Aragorn took a half-step forward, as if about to follow her, but Legolas stopped him with a raised hand. "We still have matters to discuss." the elf prince said.

"Arwen needs me," Aragorn snarled, not bothering to conceal his impatience.

Legolas winced. His friend had every reason to be angry with him. He was the cause of all this suffering. Aragorn's words of not coming back and Arwen's tears had cut through him like a knife, but he knew that he had to keep calm for a while longer. His work here was not done. "Yes, she does. But unlike her, I will be gone when the sun rises tomorrow." he replied.

This seemed to catch Aragorn off-guard. "What?"

"Aragorn," Legolas sighed. "Once you or the steward announces that you are going to war against my people, every elf in the city will be in danger. I must hasten to Ithilien to warn the elves there to either hide or flee to Lorien or Rivendell, and I will have to ride all the way back to Mirkwood after that."

Aragorn realized the truth of this statement, and he no longer made for the door. "I see," he said. "I will delay the announcement to give all elves time to leave Gondor safely."

"Good," Legolas said, his shaky composure from before apparently gone. "You will not see me again until we meet on the battlefield, so here I must give you advice when no other messenger would have. Ask of me anything you wish—the size of Thranduil's army, the strength of my people, anything at all—and I will do my best to answer you."

Warmth soothed the agony in Aragorn's heart as he again witnessed his friend's undying loyalty to him. "Very well. When does King Thranduil plan to set forth?"

"A week after my return," Legolas answered at once. "Of that I am certain, for I am to lead one of our forces, and they cannot set forth without me present."

Aragorn nodded, acknowledging the statement. "What is the size of your army? Surely most of the elves have sailed..."

Legolas shook his head. "There are well over two thousand warriors left, for though most of our kin in Rivendell and Lorien have sailed, only a handful of wood-elves went with them."

"Now let me ask a question," Faramir interjected. The two royals turned to regard the steward. "Where is a likely place for the armies to meet?"

Legolas paused. "Do you have a map?"

"Yes." Aragorn turned and began to rummage in his drawers. He finally drew out a yellowed map of Arda, the ink faded with age. At Legolas' raised brows, Aragorn said defensively, "It was from my Ranger days. Don't ask."

"It was not my intention to do so." the elf replied with a slight smile as Aragorn spread the tattered map on his desk. Legolas came forward and for several minutes, there was quiet as he studied the map.

"The most likely place would be the Brown Lands." Legolas indicated the location on the map. "It is northeast of Gondor and to the immediate south of Dol Guldur. The Brown Lands are a barren wasteland, and knowing my king he would want such a location for battle. If his army veers too far to the west, we would enter Rohan, and my father knows that King Eomer is your friend and ally and would never grant our army free passage through his land. And further east of the Brown Lands is Mordor, and no elf would willingly walk into that accursed place. To advance south toward Gondor we cannot avoid the Brown Lands, and if your army makes good time, perhaps we need not stain your realm or that of King Eomer's with unnecessary bloodshed."

"Thank you for your insight, Prince Legolas." Faramir inclined his head. "Do you have any other questions, my lord?"

Aragorn sighed. "A thousand and more, good steward, but I have no energy left to ask them. Please cancel or postpone any meetings with the council or the people that I may still have today—give them any and every excuse, but do not speak to any other of this battle to come."

"Yes, my lord." Faramir bowed slightly and excused himself.

Silence came upon Aragorn and Legolas as the steward shut the door. Finally, the Man said quietly, "I hope you know that what you told me today is not true, and never could be."

Legolas frowned, confused. "What do you mean? I told you no lies. The war—"

"I am not talking about the war," Aragorn interrupted. His gaze locked with the elf's. "I meant your earlier statement. You claimed to have failed me in our friendship."

Understanding dawned in Legolas's eyes and he allowed his friend to continue. "You have never failed me, my friend," the Man went on. "You did everything you could do for me without defying your father and king, and much more than that. I hold nothing against you."

A small smile slowly crept over the elf's face, and Aragorn was immensely pleased to see it. He gave his friend a moment to take in his words and to accept that he was free from blame, before he spoke again, "And now, if you have no objection, I would like to spend one last day in friendship with you, Legolas, before you depart again."

"I have no objection, Aragorn." Legolas paused, and in his eyes there burned an emotion fierce and deep, but Aragorn could not place it. The elf, however, did not speak.

"Is something the matter?"

The elf looked long and hard into Aragorn's eyes, and the Man allowed the prince his scrutiny, allowed him to search for whatever he was looking for in Aragorn's eyes. Finally, the prince's gaze lifted, and Aragorn wondered if he had found what he was looking for.

Legolas' reply was slow, but when it came, the king could hear the determination and the promise in his words. "Aragorn, I vow to you that no matter what happens after today, you will always have my bow, my goodwill and my loyalty. I can never bring myself to spill your blood, even upon pain of death, and if there comes a moment on the battlefield when you have to choose between what your heart says and what is meant to be, I trust you to make the right choice."

Aragorn was momentarily confused, but comprehension came to him mere seconds later. His eyes widened, and he actually took a step back from Legolas. His horror must have been reflected in his face, for Legolas smiled sadly and said, "_Ú-'oston vanadh nîn, _Aragorn_._"

"Do not do this to me, _mellon_."

The elf just shook his head. "It was always meant to be, Aragorn. I will lose you to the Gift of Men even if both of us survive this war. You are mortal. Arwen and I have had a long time to accept that fact. But while she can join you soon after in death, I must await the end of the world before we next meet."

"The parting would be no less difficult for your acceptance." Aragorn argued.

"And so—as you said—we should not linger over such miserable matters for the rest of this day, and instead spend it in friendship. I also believe you have a rather distraught wife to comfort."

Aragorn faked a grimace and began to move towards the door. "And so I have. Will you wait for me at the stables?"

Legolas considered it. "I have ridden for many a day without pause to deliver the message of my king. It would be nice to do something other than sit in the saddle of a horse."

Aragorn smiled. "Gimli's dwarves have built for Arwen and me a private garden as a sign of goodwill between the Mountain and Gondor. We will not be disturbed there. And you will enjoy the garden, I am sure."

Legolas chuckled. "Gimli? Requesting his people to build a garden fit for elves? He will never hear the end of it from me." He paused, and Aragorn saw the mirth dancing in his eyes. "And if for nothing else, a garden built by dwarves would be worth a visit."

Aragorn was at the door. "I will see you shortly then, Legolas."

The elf inclined his head. "You may find me in my rooms. I will receive the usual, I suppose?"

"Yes, of course."

"Very well. Until later, Aragorn."

O-o-O

Elvish Words:

_Mellon _- friend

_Ú-'oston vanadh nîn_ – I do not fear my fate

_Adar_ – father

_Saes_ – please

_Gwador _- brother


End file.
